


Please Take Care Of Me Dear

by Pastelpuff12



Category: supermega
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Inflation, Inflation Fetish, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Piss, Slow Burn, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: What seemingly started as a bit on the Supermega podcast becomes much more real.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Ryatt - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m posting this first chapter as an experiment to see how it will do. Please if you enjoy this work leave a like and comment ❤️
> 
> ⚠️ BIG DISCLAIMER ⚠️ This fanfiction does not represent Matt or Ryan. I love and respect these boys very much, I don’t know what they do in their personal lives and that is none of my business. I simply just love the chemistry they have and I wanted to write up a fic for fun and to help my creativity flow. DO NOT SEND THIS FIC TO MATT AND RYAN.

Chapter One: 

Ryan and Matt has been the best of buddies for years now. It felt good, they had a growing youtube channel that was thriving, and they were there for each other every step of the way. It was basically their job to hang out and chat while playing video games with each other. Everything was normal, till it wasn’t. 

The day that changed everything was on one special episode of the podcast. Matt and Ryan had been chatting about movies and things in their lives, till one of them just had to make the conversation sexual. Matt smugly smirked over to Ryan “ I’ve had a question on my mind Ryan, what are some of your kinks and fetishes?” Matts voice boomed through the microphone, he had a confident tone. 

Ryan looked to Matt and let out one of his classic giggles “ dude what the fuck” he said, grinning at Matt while raising his eyebrows “ I don’t know why you have to know. I don’t have any” he plainly lied, looking Matt straight in the eyes. He could tell Matt could call his bluff. “ What's yours Matthew?” Ryan asked, his confidence radiating and matching Matts. 

“ easy “ Matt stated before taking a breath in and letting his answers flow “ I have a piss, inflation, and feederism kink” he claimed calmly. 

Ryan took a moment to process all of what Matt said, leaning back in his seat. Eventually he let out a shocked scoff “ you’re fucking bluffing dude “ Ryan challenged “ If you aren’t lying that’s fucking disgusting” he claimed, face twisting into a slightly unsettled expression. 

“ Oh yeah Ryan? Have you ever tried any of em? Cause they are fucking amazing “ a dark look came over Matts blue eyes “ I love being filled to my limit more ways than one, I want my stomach so big I’m nearly bursting” he said, tone becoming more and more serious. 

Ryan felt his cheeks heat up, his body reacting in a way it shouldn’t to his best buddy. Matt had to be goofing him… he had to be. Ryan uncomfortably shifted his position. 

Matt smirked slightly, seeing Ryan’s face confused and flushed. “ I’m just kidding man, I stole those list of links from your mom” he said, going back to the normal goofy Matt. 

Ryan felt himself ease, Matt was back to normal. “ DUDE!” He said in disgust, letting out more giggles.  
——————————————————

After the podcast ended Ryan had forgotten about the kink and fetish bit of the show. He grabbed his water bottle and drank down what was left of it, letting out a sigh and setting down the plastic bottle. Matt was acting seemingly normal as well, stretching his lengthy body. 

Matt eventually glanced to Ryan “ I think that turned out to be a really fun episode “ he said with a small grin “ your giggles killed me too, I love when you do that” he said lightheartedly. 

Ryan nodded in agreement, letting out even more smaller giggles “ yeah man, we did great” he said happily. The tone felt lighthearted before Ryan got that weird uncomfortable sensation again, he could see an odd shimer in Matt's eyes. 

“ I did want to talk to you about something dude…” Matt said, scooting a bit closer to his friend. “ uh… I wasn’t exactly joking about that whole kink thing. I do have those kinks” he admitted slowly. 

Ryan felt himself heat up again, confused on why his friend was telling him this “ uh… okay…. um… good for you dude?” He said, 

Matt felt knots and growing frustration in the bottom of his stomach “ no dude! What I’m trying to say is- I- I need you to help me with it. I want you to be the one to help me explore these things. I want this all so bad but there’s nobody else-“ he grabbed Ryan’s shirt desperately “ I know this is weird, and I wanted to ask this better but I can’t, please help me explore myself and feel good. I know you have some kinks dude, I’m sure some of mine are some of yours” 

Ryan swallowed his salvia, regretting his decision as his mouth then went extremely dry. His vision felt blurred, and it almost felt like an out of body experience. He was almost convinced he was dreaming, but he could feel matts hands desperately yanking at his black t shirt. He had never seen Matt like this, and in a sick way he almost liked seeing Matt so needy like this. He opened his mouth and all he could respond with was a weak “ okay “  
——————————————————

Step one for the boys was figuring out a safe place to fulfill these kinks. Since they lived in separate apartments things would be a bit more tricky, especially since they lived with other people. Because of this, they decided to use an empty room in the supermega plex. The room would be where they play around in a safe environment. 

Ryan felt a bit uncomfortable just because he was nervous, this was his best buddy he was dealing with after all. Matt could sense that, he assured Ryan everything would be just fine, and this would be a fun experience for the both of them. 

They wanted to plan on what to do first out of Matts long list of kinks (( he only listed three of his main ones )) and they decided on the piss kink, which would take place the next day….  
——————————————————

It was early in the morning the next day after…. well so much. Ryan’s head was still spinning, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t having some crazy dream. He was still slightly convinced this still somehow wasn’t reality. 

Both of the boys were editing some videos in the same room, there was some tension floating in the air anybody could feel. Matt was currently on drinking down an extra large water bottle, panting a bit after each long drink. Eventually after an hour of work the water was down, and the young man could already feel the water go to his bladder. 

Ryan couldn’t help but notice Matt starting to squirm slightly in his seat, he smirked mischievously. He got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing another water bottle for his buddy as he walked back into their little editing room. “ Hey pal, couldn’t help but notice you looked a little thirsty. I brought you a water bottle” 

Matt desperately looked up at Ryan, his mouth cracking open slightly in shock “ I- thank you Ryan but I’m not thirsty at all…” he said, voice raspy as he pressed a hand gently to his bladder. 

Ryan leaned down to Matt since he was sitting. He gently shook the bottle back and forth, the bottle made a loud sound from the water splashing up against it “ no Matthew, I know a thirsty boy when I see one. Open up, now.” Ryan’s voice was cold and demanding. 

Matt whimpered and slowly opened his mouth, he felt Ryan press the tip of the bottle against his lips, water harshly made its way down his throat. Matt swallowed it all down till the water bottle was completely empty, Matts once small stomach started bulging out to create a tummy bump. “ mmff- too full~” Matt said, he could feel the water pressing up against his tummy, feeling like he was about to burst. 

Ryan gently smiled, god Matt was adorable, he was actually enjoying this little thing a bit. Ryan lifted up Matts shirt and pressed a gentle kiss on the swollen tummy “ good boy” he said softly “ now keep it in a little bit longer… like an hour or so” 

Matt felt like he was going to scream “ an hour?!” He squeaked, grasping onto the arm rests of his chair aggressively. He crossed his legs and questioned if he could do this. 

“ Is that too long for you Matt?” Ryan asked tilting his head “ Aw poor thing, let’s make it two” his heart throbbed seeing Matts face becoming more terrified from those simple words. He didn’t want to hurt Matt, he just wanted to degrade him a bit, which Matt of course wanted. Besides, they had a stupid little safe word they came up with just incase someone felt uncomfortable or unsafe; ‘splatoon’. 

Ryan went back to his desk and got to editing, as if he wasn’t testing his poor swollen friend. He could hear Matt squirm more aggressively as time ticked by. Ryan was impressed on how long Matt could hold it, he got almost an hour and a half in before he heard a small voice behind him say “ I- I can’t take it anymore!” 

Ryan turned in his chair to see Matt desperately holding his tummy and crotch with both of his hands, a scared look in his eyes. Ryan actually took a moment just to take in how gorgeous it all was. “ well Matt, that just means that you’re just going to have to go in your pants, you didn’t reach the two hour mark” 

“ n-no” Matt stuttered, acting as if he didn’t want that. He genuinely was at his bladder breaking point though, he already dribbled slightly in his underwear needing some kind of release. 

Ryan walked over and pressed his hand against Matts bloated stomach and pressed hard. He heard Matt let out squeaky desperate moans that we’re so beautiful from those lips. He watched as Matt immediately released, a large wet spot growing on the crotch of his skinny jeans. Once done, Matt pressed his flushed face into his hands, crying against his palms in ‘ embarrassment’ really it was mostly an act. 

“ god what a little baby. Couldn’t keep in your piss hm?” Ryan teased, gently running a hand through Matts hair “ sssshhhh honey, don’t cry, we’ll get it all cleaned up” he cracked a small grin “ you did really good, come on baby” he bent down and picked Matt up, feeling lengthy arms and legs wrap around him. Ryan took Matt to the bathroom and helped wipe him down and change his underwear. Ryan couldn’t help but to blush when he felt a little thank you kiss on his cheek afterwards from Matt, letting out a small chuckle. 

Matt felt good from that, feeling a little worried though as he felt butterflies in his tummy when Ryan called him those pet names and helped clean him up. He wasn’t really sure if Ryan would… like him in a romantic way rather than a sexual or friendly way. He let out a small sigh and tried to forget about all of those thoughts “ you did great Ry, I can’t wait for us to do more” he said, grinning looking up at the other man. 

“ yeah I’m excited “


	2. Update

Hey all! I just wanted to say that I have posted a Ryatt Oneshot to my page. I am working hard to get chapter two of this story out, but I gave myself a little break to work on what I just posted 💕 thank you for your patience.


End file.
